youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Jam (Chris1701 Style)
Space Jam (Chris1701 Style) is Chris1701's movie-spoof of "Space Jam". Cast *Young Michael Jordan - Gerald Johanssen (Hey Arnold!) *Michael Jordan - Joshua Sweet (Atlantis 1 & 2) *Stan Podolak - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove franchise) *James R. Jordan, Sr. - John Henry *Juanita Jordan - Debra Williams from The Proud Family (Ain’t Nothing Like the Real Thingy Baby) *Jeffery Jordan - Peabo (The Proud Family) *Marcus Jordan - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Jasmine Jordan - Mimi (Stanley) *Larry Bird - David Kawena (Lilo & Stitch franchise) *Jordan Housekeeper - Diana Parker (The Proud Family) *Charles (Michael's Dog) - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2) *Bill Murray - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2) *Commissioner - Tarzan *Bugs Bunny - Timon (The Lion King franchise) *Daffy Duck - Mushu (Mulan 1 & 2) *Porky Pig - Philoctetes (Hercules franchise) *Lola Bunny - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Yosemite Sam - Rico (Home on the Range) *Foghorn Leghorn - Genie (Aladdin franchise) *Witch Hazel - Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Marvin the Martian - Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder) *Toro - El Emenopio from Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (When Mice Were Men) *Granny - Pearl Gesner (Home on the Range) *Taz-Mania - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch franchise) *Tweety Bird - Frankie the Canary (Figaro and Frankie) *Sylvester the Cat - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994/The Lion King 1½) *Wile E Coyote - Dogo (The Lion Guard) *Road Runner - Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck (Chicken Little) *Pepé Le Pew - Adult Flower (Bambi) *Elmer Fudd - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Hubie - Gus (Cinderella 1, 2 & 3) *Bertie - Jaq (Cinderella 1, 2 & 3) *Barnyard Dawg - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Sniffles - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Nerdlucks - Various Cartoon Aliens *Alien Kid - Shortstuff (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) *Alien Kid's Father - Smek (Home) *Mr. Swackhammer - Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch franchise) *Pound (Orange Nerdluck) - Retro (Lilo & Stitch franchise) *Blanko (Blue Nerdluck) - Hammerface (Lilo & Stitch franchise) *Bang (Green Nerdluck) - Felix (Lilo & Stitch franchise) *Bupkus (Purple Nerdluck) - Doubledip (Lilo & Stitch franchise) *Nawt (Red Nerdluck) - Melty (Lilo & Stitch franchise) *Pound (Orange Monstar) - Were-Rabbit (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Blanko (Blue Monstar) - Slugger from Adventures of the Gummi Bears (A Recipe for Trouble) *Bang (Green Monstar) - Dr. Slug (Darkwing Duck) *Bupkus (Purple Monstar) - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) *Nawt (Red Monstar) - Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) *The Basketball Fans - Sinbad and Marina (Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas) Movie Used *Space Jam (1996) Movies, TV Shows and Shorts Featured *Hey Arnold! (1996 - 2004) *Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Atlantis II: Milo's Return (2003) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006 - 2008) *John Henry (2000) *The Proud Family (2001 - 2005) *Little Einsteins (2005 - 2009) *Stanley (2001 - 2004) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Stitch! The Movie (2003) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003 - 2006) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) *Leroy & Stitch (2006) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001 - 2003) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *The Lion Guard (2016 - 2019) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan II (2004) *Hercules (1997) *Hercules TV series (1998 - 1999) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008 - 2015) *Home on the Range (2004) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin TV series (1994 - 1995) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2003 - 2008) *Wander Over Yonder (2013 - 2016) *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989 - 1990) *Figaro and Frankie (1947) *Chicken Little (2005) *Bambi (1942) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985 - 1991) *Darkwing Duck (1991 - 1992) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas (2003) Trivia *Both The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Space Jam were released in theaters, while Aladdin and the King of Thieves was released on home video, both season 2 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa and Hey Arnold! were released on television in 1996. *Both The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Space Jam were released on home video, while both season 1 and season 2 of Hey Arnold! were released on television, Hercules was released in theaters, and The Jungle Book was re-released on home video of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection in 1997. *''Space Jam'' was re-released on home video of The Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary Celebration while season 2 and season 3 of Hey Arnold!, and Hercules were released on television, Lady and the Tramp, Hercules and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride were released on home video, and Mulan was released in theaters in 1998. *''Space Jam'' was re-released on home video of The Warner Bros. Century Collection, while Lady and the Tramp, The Jungle Book, Hercules, Mulan and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride were released on Disney DVD as limited issues of the Walt Disney Animated Anthology, both season 3 and season 4 of Hey Arnold! were released on television, both The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa and Hercules ended on television, and Tarzan was released in theaters in 1999. *''Space Jam'' was re-released on home video and DVD of The Warner Bros. Century 2000 Collection, while season 5 of Hey Arnold! was released on television, both Hercules and Mulan were re-released on home video and Disney DVD of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection, Tarzan was released on home video, The Emperor's New Groove was released in theaters, and John Henry was released in 2000. *''Space Jam'' was re-released on home video of the Warner Spotlight, while season 5 of Hey Arnold!, The Legend of Tarzan, Stanley and The Proud Family were released on television, both Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Monsters, Inc. were released in theaters, both Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure and The Emperor's New Groove were released on home video in 2001. *Both The Lion King and Space Jam were re-released as 2-disc, special edition DVDs, while season 5 of Hey Arnold!, season 2 of Stanley, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Lilo & Stitch: The Series were released on television, The Legend of Tarzan ended on television, both Atlantis II: Milo's Return and Stitch! The Movie were released on home video, and Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas was released in theaters in 2003. *''Space Jam'' was featured as one of four films in Warner Home Video's 4-Film Favorites: Family Comedies collection DVD, while both season 6 of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, season 2 of Little Einsteins and season 2 of The Emperor's New School were released on television, and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time was released on Disney DVD in 2007. *''Space Jam'' was released by itself in a film-only edition DVD, while season 2 of The Penguins of Madagascar was released on television, the "Royal Edition" of Cinderella was released in the UK and Ireland, and The Lion King was released as the Diamond Edition DVD, Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, and digital copy in 2011. *''Space Jam'' was released on DVD and Blu-ray, while Wander Over Yonder ended on television, and The Lion Guard was released on television in 2016. Trailer/Transcript Space Jam (Chris1701 Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Profile_-_Joshua_Sweet.png|Joshua Sweet as Michael Jordan. Kronk .jpg|Kronk as Stan Podolak. Timon.jpg|Timon as Bugs Bunny. Mushu (Disney).jpg|Mushu as Daffy Duck. Untitled.png|Philoctetes as Porky Pig. Marlene.jpg|Marlene as Lola Bunny. Homeontherange4.jpg|Rico as Yosemite Sam. Genie.jpg|Genie as Foghorn Leghorn. Profile - Commander Peepers.png|Commander Peepers as Marvin the Martian. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2052.jpg|Young Simba as Sylvester the Cat. Tve80264-19470530-2283.jpg|Frankie the Canary as Tweety Bird. Chicken-little-chicken-little-46.2.jpg|Chicken Little as Road Runner. 2017-07-16-23 49 56.png|Dogo as Wile E. Coyote. Pearl Gesner.png|Pearl Gesner as Granny. Gaston1.jpg|Gaston as Elmer Fudd. Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-5173.jpg|Adult Flower as Pepé Le Pew. Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Taz. Gantu.jpg|Captain Gantu as Mr. Swackhammer. Profile_-_Retro.png|Retro as Pound (Orange Nerdluck). Wallacerabbit.jpg|Were-Rabbit as Pound (Orange Monstar). Profile_-_Hammerface.png|Hammerface as Blanko (Blue Nerdluck). Slugger-GB.jpg|Slugger as Blanko (Blue Monstar). Profile_-_Felix.png|Felix as Bang (Green Nerdluck). DR._SLUG.png|Dr. Slug as Bang (Green Monstar). Profile_-_Doubledip.png|Doubledip as Bupkus (Purple Nerdluck). Profile_-_Randall_Boggs.jpg|Randall Boggs as Bupkus (Purple Monstar). Profile_-_Melty.png|Melty as Nawt (Red Nerdluck). Profile_-_Fungus.jpg|Fungus as Nawt (Red Monstar). Category:Chris1701 Category:Space Jam Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Space Jam Movie Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs